A Smile
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Ronon senses something is wrong…


**Title:** A Smile  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Conversion  
**Season:** Season Two  
**Summary:** Ronon senses something is wrong…  
**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Stargate Atlantis or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I only own the plot though.  
**Author's Note:** Not my first Atlantis story but the first I've posted here – I hope you enjoy!

* * *

John Sheppard moved in a flurry of motions, within moments he was taking stance on the mats, then suddenly he had Teyla Emmagan pinned against the wall.

"You are showing considerable leap in ability Colonel Sheppard." Teyla said as she began to recover her breath.

John gave her one of his smirks, but it didn't quite make it to his eyes, "You can call me John when we're off the clock."

Teyla raised her brow slightly but complied, "Very well…John."

"There you go." He smiled slightly and every warning bell in Teyla's body began to go off.

Licking her lips, Teyla looked for a way out of the situation, "Should we continue or do you…"

John captured Teyla's face with his hands and pulled her to him, locking his lips to hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Teyla went to push him off when she suddenly felt an unnatural strength in John's hands – and she was afraid for the first time of the handsome Air Force officer.

Then suddenly, it was over. John released her and looked around, "I'm not really sure just what happened…"

"Colonel?" Teyla asked hesitantly as she leaned against the wall – putting as much distance between their bodies as she could.

"That was interesting." John said before Dr. Beckett paged him and he left.

She gave him a wary smile as she fought her body's cry to flee.

* * *

Ronon walked through the lower level of the cafeteria in his normal, long legged gait. He'd been trying to get Sheppard's condition off of his mind but so far nothing had worked.

It was then that a shimmer caught his eye from the second terrace. Glancing up he grinned slightly when he saw Teyla sitting on a chair, staring out a window. She was wearing that one skirt that had something sewn into it that always managed to glitter in the right light.

Ronon headed for the stairs and bound up them, taking two to three at a time. He reached the top and quietly walked over to her, she looked like she was in a whole different world. He smiled slightly, "Hey,"

Teyla jumped before turning around to look at him, she gave him a small, close-lipped smile, "Ronon, you startled me."

Ronon scoffed at that with a grin, he'd learned that she almost always knew when he was near. But when she didn't smile back he frowned – was she telling the truth?

That got him thinking, she'd been acting funny for a few days…He took a seat at her table, "Is…something wrong?"

Teyla looked over at him, her eyes meeting his before she quickly looked away, **_not_** something that was normal.

He didn't like it.

"Come work out with me." Ronon offered. 'Smooth,' he kicked himself mentally. Then again, he'd been alone for seven years. He hadn't even been this close to a woman in that time – it hadn't been safe for them.

Teyla's eyes went wide and she looked away again, "No thank you. I've already worked out."

Ronon took in a deep breath and stood up, walking around the table he put one of his big hands on the back of Teyla's neck and bent over slightly, "Come with me."

Teyla looked over her shoulder and watched as Ronon calmly walked down the promenade. She sighed and stood up, following him. The kiss with John had been on her mind – he was ill, the retrovirus was changing him, she knew that, but that kiss…she just kept thinking about how he could have hurt her. 'Be thankful,' she thought, 'that he only kissed me.'

But she couldn't leave it alone, Athosians always held their women in high regard, they were never forced into situations…

"Teyla,"

Teyla looked up to find Ronon standing a few feet from her, waiting. She nodded slightly and moved past him, out onto the balcony. The wind brushed the hair from her face and blew her skirt softly.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ronon asked, he leaned against the railing and watched Teyla as she thought for several long minutes.

Finally she looked over at him, "You said that Colonel Sheppard had been acting strangly when you went running, did you not?"

Ronon nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

Teyla nodded, "I worked out with him later, he was…unnaturally gifted."

Ronon eyed her, was this all over the fact that he beat her? Maybe they had more in common than he thought…

Then something struck him, he walked over to her and put a hand on her back, "Did something happen?"

Teyla looked up at him, "It was nothing. The Colonel was not himself."

Ronon frowned, he didn't like where this was going, "Teyla did he hurt you?"

Teyla looked up at him and quickly looked away; he didn't like this at all.

"I'll kill him."

Teyla grabbed Ronon's arm to keep him from leaving, "He only kissed me Ronon. It wasn't him. Moments later he didn't even remember."

Ronon turned back to her, she bowed her head, "I am fine, really. I just…needed to talk."

Ronon raised his brow, "Offer still stands."

Teyla grinned and turned away at that, making Ronon smile – he loved it when she smiled like that.

"Would that not have been considered treason where you come from?" Teyla asked as she tried to stop smiling.

Ronon grinned, "What can I say. I'm a rebel."

Teyla laughed and shook her head, turning to go inside. She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder, "Would you join me for a workout?"

Ronon smiled slightly and shrugged, "Why not."

He pushed off the railing and followed her.


End file.
